


Moomin Goes Feral

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Arguing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joxaren | The Joxter Meets Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Leaving Home, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Returning Home, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, World Travel, it just be like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: "I'd wished you'd go away Moomintroll""....Perhaps I shall!"~Moomin and Snufkin go through an argument, and Snufkin wishes for Moomin to go away. Moomin feels something awaken in him and leaves Moomin Valley in order to find himself.~Basically, Moomin gets petty and leaves Snufkin for the rest of the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**"I'd wished you'd go away, Moomintroll"**

Moomin ran, with the strength of his poor legs, he ran. Never feeling such hurt, from those 6 simple words"

 

**".....Perhaps I shall!"**

 

'Stupid Snufkin!' He yelled in his head, the woods were becoming more denser and hard to navigate. He couldn't find himself to slow down, he had to get far away.

 

"I can't deal with him!" Moomin shouted out, birds flying into the night sky, Moomin looked up at the sky and saw the stars looking down on him.

 

Snufkin and Moomin have known each other for years, slowly changing and evolving to each other's needs. However one day they would snap, and that day would be today. And Moomin would run away crying, then make Snufkin feel guilty, same old cycle. He was tired of it, Moomin stops by a tree and sits down; catching his breath.

 

Moomin looks at the tree and slowly laid his back on it 'Do I even want to make up?' Yes, his mind screams. Moomin winches and closes his eyes "If he wants me away so badly then maybe I should just avoid him"

 

'That wouldn't be good' his mind said, his eyes snap open. He feels his skin heating up, eyes slowly blurring and and fur standing up. His mind was spinning, like an argument was happening, one telling him to ignore Snufkin, the other telling him it was a bad idea.

 

He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, his teeth began to bear into sharp fangs. Claws slowly sharpening, letting our a feral growl the world began to spin more and more.

 

His eyes then closed, and he fell to the ground. Heavy breaths calling him back to his wake, Moomin slowly opens his eyes and sees the forest again. He sits up and looks around confused "What....was that!?"

 

~

 

When Moomin made it home, he saw his mother putting away some dishes. Hearing the door open, her ears twitch and she looks over to him.

 

"Moomin, where have you've been?" Her soft, calm voice made him relax "M-Mama, something strange happen to me!"

 

"Other then the fight with Snufkin?" She asked, Moomin felt his fur heat up. He looks away "No, when i was in the woods i..." Moomin began to explain what happened, Moominmama looked at her son in a tired gaze "Moomin dear, I think your feral side is starting to come up"

 

"Feral!?" What did she mean feral? Moomin's were domesticated beings, their primal side barely showed.

 

"Moomim, your father went through the same thing; he went traveling in order to get rid of it"

 

"Why travel? Why not stay at home?" Moomin asked confused, Moominmama sets down a cup of tea in front of him "Your father found it hard to control his feral side, he felt the need to reconnect to the nature of his surrounding; in order to subside it"

 

Moomin takes a small sip of the tea, he looks at Moominmama "So does that mean...?"

 

"Yes, I'm afraid you must leave home for the summer" Moomin shot up in his chair "No I can't! I can't leave Snufkin and my friends like that!"

'Snufkin doesn't even come to Moomin Valley if I'm not there!' Moomin shouted in his head.

 

"I know that Moomin, but you see a feral Moomin is a Moomin you don't want to encounter"

 

Moominmama slowly makes her way too Moomin and gives him a hug "I know you don't want to put your friends in danger, so dear Moomintroll take warning serious" Moomintroll looked at his mother deep in her eyes. He wanted to say no, but the thought of just hurting Snufkin more then what he already did; made him shake.

 

"When do I go?" Moominmama let's go of him "At dawn, where no one can stop you or follow you"

 

Moomin watched his mother leave the kitchen to collect his things, he never knew why today had to be the day he had a fight with Snufkin.

 

'When you love somebody too much, your bound to hurt them'

 

[End Of Chapter 1]


	2. Chapter 2: Woodland Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin dreams, and Snufkin regrets

 

**"Dear Moomintroll"**

 

**"Snufkin?"**

 

**Moomin stared beside him as Snufkin set his fishing pole down, Moomin was about to get up and leave. "I wonder if I am hopping on to this, perhaps too fast" Snufkin says softly.**

**Moomin is confused, he never really knew of Snufkin and his cryptic wording. He shrugs "Hopping on to what?" Moomin finally asks, Snufkin looks the other way. Hat hiding his face, making Moomin feel a rush of fear.**

**"Do you perhaps think I could love someone?" He asked in his neutral voice, Moomin jumps that this sudden change of events "W-what!? Snufkin what do you mean by this?"**

 

**"Forget about it then Moomin, I feared you wouldn't understand"**

 

**Moomin suddenly felt hurt, what didn't he understand? What didn't he-!?**

 

_Caw!_

 

The sound of the bird woke Moomin from his dream, Moomin looks up to see the morning sky. He yawns and stretched out his tail, he must be going before Snufkin or anyone deicides trying to join him.

 

Moomin gathers his things and began to follow the trail out of Moominvalley, Moominmama gave him a map to help him navigate.

 

He was on the track to the wasteland, the land that was only covered by sand and dreadful heat. Moomin slowly looks back behind him. He sees nothing sighs "I'm only wishing a fool's dream"

 

* * *

 

 

Moominmama told Moominpapa the situation, Moominpapa feeling sad that he couldn't bid his son goodbye on his journey. When Little My finally woke up, she went downstairs to see the pair seating down and talking.

 

"Hey, where's Moomin?" Little My asked, this made Moominpapa jump in fright. He turns over to Little My and sighs "Little My I don't want you making a huge fuss with what I'm about to tell you"

 

Little My shakes her head "I won't, why'd you think that?" She asked, the Moomin parents looked at each other and turned back to Little My.

 

"Well Little My, you see...uh...." Moominpapa was trying to get the words out of his throat, but he couldn't; as if a rock was stopping him from saying anything.

 

"Moomin left Moominvalley" Little My drops her fork, she stares at the pair in shock "Left? Like he actually left the land!?" 

 

"Yes, but it's needed that he does this" Moominmama says softly, comforting Little My.

 

"Snufkin dosen't know yet does he?" Little My gasps out, however the creek of the door makes them all jump and turn to the sound.

 

"Dosen't know about what?" Replied Snufkin, who came into the kitchen looking confused. The 3 looked away, not wanting to tell the poor boy what is happening.

 

"Is Moomin up? I'd like to talk to him" Snufkin asks, Moominmama gives him sad eyes "Snufkin dear, I'm afraid you can't talk to Moomin"

 

"What? Why? Is he still mad at me?" Snufkin asks more, his voice starting to grow tense. Moominmama shakes her head "Snufkin...Moomin isn't here, he isn't in Moominvalley....he left last night"

 

Snufkin face turns into shock "W-what? He left Moominvalley?" All three of them nodded, Little My crosses her arms "Maybe if you didn't yell at him, he would of still been here!" 

 

"Little My that's not why Moomin left!" Moominmama snaps at the little child, while Moominmama is scolding Little My. Moominpapa goes up to Snufkin and pats him on the head "Don't worry Snufkin he'll back before you know it"

 

But Snufkin couldn't hear it, he's too busy in his feelings. He was feeling shock, hurt, and loneliness. Did Moomin really leave because of him? Did he take his words to heart? Is that what he thought Snufkin wanted out of him? No that wasen't it, nothing but a spout of anger that Snufkin couldn't control.

 

Moomin is the reason why he comes to Moominvalley, yes the sights are to behold; and the people are quiet lovely. But it was Moomin who pulled him here, Moomin was the one that could deal with his nature.

 

'But everyone has breaking points' a voice whispered in the back of his mind, Moomin was no exception. Moomin had to change himself in order to fit with Snufkin, but has he ever done the same to Moomin?

 

**"He simply cares a lot about you Snufkin, no one is blaming you for wanting to be alone" Moominmama told him as he began to walk out the door, he looked back with sad eyes "Don't worry, he'll be back; he always come back" she told him.**

 

He didn't come back, he was never coming back. All because of him.

 

[End Of Chapter 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Trying to make it seem like it's Snufkins fault or he's the bad guy in the situation. I just want to show the diffrent sides of the argument that caused them to have it in the first place. But I think if something like this ever happen, Snufkin would feel some guilt and get grumpy [As shown In November in Moominvalley when the Moomin left for the whole book]


	3. Moving Dunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin finds out the hard way that the dessert is dangerous

Moomin walked in the blazing sun in pain, he was hot everywhere. Never the day where he wanted to shave off all his fur, Moomin was in deep trouble. So he closed his eyes and began to move on, every drink of water he had made no difference. The heat was slowly starting to kill him, and all he could think about was 'How could Snufkin survive this!?'

 

Moomin trips over and lays on the moving sand, he looks in the distance to see the dunes. His eyes are blurry and his body was giving our on him "Killed by the heat" he spat out, he closes his eyes wishing to go further.

 

**"I hear, I hear, i hear the sound,**

**Dancing in the dunes of time.**

**Filled with grief and power,**

**No one could ever shoulder"**

 

Moomin hears a soft voice in the distant, a song really. The song was sad to him, as if it was talking about him. In the distance the song grew louder, and figure in the sand became more clearer.

 

**"Follow the sand, and the song of time."**

 

Moomin closes his eyes in comfort, at least he will die with a song made about him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Moomin woke up, a cool breeze hit his face. He sits up and looks around himself, he sees thibgs like weird painting, fur and so many unusual stuff he has never seen before. Moomin sees how small the space is, and he gets up. His throat feels dry and his stomache aches for food, not a good way to wake up from.

 

Moomin looks outside the place and sees tents everywhere, it seems that sun has set and the moon was begening to show its place on the sky. Moomin tries to see if anyone was here, then suddenly out of his surprise amother Moomin came out of a tent. The Moomin was dressed in what looked like fine robes, they covered the Moomins face and swished around with the breeze.

 

The Moomin notices him and waves "Dear fellow Moomin, i hope you are well this evening"

 

Moomin looked at the other Moomin I'm shock "A-ah, I didn't know there were other Moomins outside of Moominvalley"

 

"Moominvalley? Never heard of it young one! Say what is your maiden name?"

 

"Ah....Moomintroll" Moomin says, the other Moomins nods "Hm you are indeed an outsider, Moomintroll I am Moomintraveler. I travel the vast lands of the desert and help out travelers like you"

 

Moomin didn't understand the name, however Little My did tell him that a Moomins name is as confusing as a title. He nods slowly "So where am i?"

 

"You are in the Wasteland Village, a big vast village that we Moomins have been surviving in" Moomintraveler said, the Moomin comes over and hands him a plate and cup "Here have this, I'm sure you are very tired young one"

 

Moomin looks at the meal confused "I...dont want to sound rude but, what recipe is this?"

 

"Ah nothing but a simple plate of rice and chicken" the Moomin says, Moomin looks at the plate "Where's my fork?"

 

"Fork? Oh! We don't have those, we eat with our hands"

 

"Hands!?" Moomins shouts in surprise, hands? That was a very messy way to eat. He didn't want to be rude and make fun of this cultural difference, he knew he was going to have to stay here for a bit. So why not get comfortable and learn something?

 

Moomins sits down and looks at the plate, he takes his hand and gets one scoop. He eats it and his eyes lit up "Wow! I have never tasted something like this before!" Moomintraveler smiles "Ah that's good, you can't sleep peacefully without eating and getting a nice cold drink"

 

Moomin nods "I must ask through, do the dunes ever move?"

 

Moomintraveler smiles "Dear young one, they will only move for those who desire for it"

 

* * *

 

 

The night was late and Snufkin went back to his tent, these past days without Moomin was taking a toll on him. From constant guilt to the loneliness he was feeling, Snufkin was afraid that he would never see Moomin again.

 

"He'll be back" Moominmama says "He always comes back" she adds in, Snufkin couldn't find comfort in those words.

 

Moomin all alone in the outside of Moominvalley, he must be going through a shock right now. Moomin was so naive and innocent, compared to Snufkin who witness the danger and the sin the world had to offer.

 

Moomin would have to experience that if he wanted to mature and grow up, every child had to leave their homes at one point. Snufkin unfortunely did when he was a baby, so in his own words and experience; the world makes you see things differently.

 

And never would he thought, he would like to travel with Moomin. But Moomin wanted to be alone, like he did whenever he traveled. Alone and in peace, no one you know from home there to pester you.

 

'Dear Moomintroll, perhaps I was too harsh on you; but never did i and for you to leave like this' Snufkin thinks, he stares up at the moon and feels his body start to heat up and feel strange 'Just missing you, makes me feel sick to my stomache'

 

[End Of Chapter 3]

 

 


End file.
